The next generation
by PokeLucario
Summary: Wow...Another one...Damn you cruel world of boringness...Well, this story is about their children! They go against their parents ways and try to go into the racing realms but the thing is, the drones are back and ready to take the lead. R&R is good! READ!


AcceleRacers: The Next generation

**Mmh. Yes, another. Don't sue me. I love AcceleRacers! I mean, who wouldn't? If you can guess the love triangle which is going to be formed, wow...psychic much. By the way, later, there is a guy named 'SS' it's pronounced 'S' then 'S' k. Just to be safe. I know you aren't that dumb, I might be but you aren't. I just don't want you guys to be telling people about this 'sssss' guy. By the way, I don't know whether Nolo is Latin, Spanish or Portuguese so I went with Spanish. Have fun! I might not update too often with my comic, my other stories and the fact I only have up till December 17th!**

After Vert went missing, the teams split up. They just stopped talking and they lost interest in each other. Well, most of them anyways. Now, when they tried to talk, they would just shout or ignore them because it's just that, they have grown apart. But what will happen in the next generation? Will they renew their parents relationships or just renew their restriction forms.

The Teku and Metal Maniacs were at the cliffside, just doing the usual, nothing. Since their parents are still feuding, they don't know that they had regrouped.

"I don't know wether we should go with the idea Teku." The young spanish boy said.

Name: Loto Passaro (Name means Lotus)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Personality: Tactless, caring, 'must win' attitude, idiotic.

Distinguishable features: Wears the broken 'T' necklace Nolo used to wear but turned upside down to look like an 'L'

Car: Up-beat

Family: Nolo Passaro and Lani Tam.

Motto: Let's do this Teku! Everything is going to be fine!

Notes: Speaks in his native tongue most of the time. Doesn't really like girls that much. He leads the Teku but is sometimes doubted since he is sometimes a bit tactless and never looks before he leaps.

"surukotowo itte iru watashitachi hadearuka hokani nani . watashitachi hakonoyouna betsuno kikai wo ena i shitagatte watashitachi ga iku bekidearukotowo watashi ha iu ." The Japanese said in his native tongue.

Name: Jiyuu Takamoto (Name means Freedom)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Split. Normal: smart, naïve, cute. Split: Insane, evil, reckless

Distinguishible Features: Normal: Almond coloured eyes, Headphones, Scar going straight down the left side of his face, The music controller wristband on right hand. Split: Reddish brown eyes, scar going straight down the right side of his face, Earphones, The music controller wristband on left hand.

Car: Acciaccatura (Pronounced: Acchakatoora)

Family: Shirako Takamoto and Okashi Hinate. Older Twin is Eiki

Motto: Ah....Berong...To....da....Teku...(I belong to the Teku...He just says it badly)

Notes: Can't speak English, Eiki has to translate. He's the brain behind the gang so most of the technological stuff go to him. He's a really talented driver. Sometimes you will see him talking to his split through a mirror. Holds a grudge against Ren

"He said: 'What else are we going to do. We won't get another opportunity like this so I say we should go. I agree with him." The Japanese girl which looks exactly like Jiyuu.

Name: Eiki Takamoto (Name means Courage)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: Calm and cool, sometimes kind of strange

Distinguishable features: long, black, waist length hair in low ponytail, orange sunglasses, earphones.

Car: Aria

Family: Shirako Takamoto and Okashi Hinate. Younger Twin is Jiyuu.

Motto: -Shakes person angrily- GET THE FREAKIN' HOLD OF YOUR SELF BEFORE I SLAP THE FREAKIN' DAYLIGHT OUT OF YOU!

Notes: Is the calm one of the group who always has to calm everyone down. Sometimes a little too vain. She can be pretty self-centered at times but is actually really nice once you get to know her. Thinks her brother is a little too clingy. Don't give her coffee.

"Just do it Loto." The boy said.

Name: Ark Wylde

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality: 'Must win' attitude, hates losing, doesn't care about anyone

Distinguishable features: Piercings on eyebrows, bracelet with his Initials

Car: Reguerited (Or in Eiki's way, Regurgitated)

Family: Kurt Wylde and Ashley Rime.

Motto: Don't tell me that I don't know my own cousin!

Notes: Is somewhat like his father. Really serious and doesn't really care much about others. Is a really talented driver.

"Yeah, just do it, Loto. We can't wait all day you know...ok...Maybe we can..." A brown haired boy said.

Name: Joel Kitano

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Oblivious, Ignorant, Silent, Hard to Talk to, phlegmatic to the extreme

Distinguishable features: Hair like dad's (Taro) Only brown, Never smiles

Car: Asida

Family: Karma Eiss and Taro Kitano. Older brother is Jake.

Motto: Don't touch me...

Notes: Hates losing, He kind of likes Ren, He cares but he just doesn't show it. Hates his older brother Jake because he always shows him up.

"Alright...I'll do it..." Loto said, picking up a game tile and moving it 5 steps.

"Alright...That was totally uncalled for." A boy which looked like Joel said, drinking his 17th cup of coffee.

Name: Jake Kitano

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Personality: Silent, Hard to talk to, naïve, Ignorant, phlegmatic like no end

Distinguishable features: Looks like Joel only more buff and has white hair, never smiles wheres huge glowing red goggles! If you look up Phoenix Wright Trials and Tribulations, check out Godot and he looks like him

Car: Asadi

Family: Karma Eiss and Taro Kitano. Younger brother is Joel.

Motto: People are so scared of darkness, yet they are so intrigued by it. That is why people drink the blackness of coffee.

Notes: Not much is known about him except that he is more like his dad than his younger brother. He likes drinking his coffee _**black**_, really, really, really black. Leader of the Metal Maniacs. Some person put poison in his coffee but luckily, he survived, only that now he can't see certain colours and he has white hair.

"They always overreact about this stupid game." A boy with red hair said.

Name: Michael 'Soul Stealer' 'SS' McClurg

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Funny, cute, awkward, kind of evil at times,

Distinguishable features: Red hair, messy clothes, barefooted

Car: Soul Stealer

Family: Mitchell 'Monkey' McClurg and Ashley Rikie

Motto: Can it be Soul Stealing tiem now plz thx.

Notes: So like his dad. Scared, flexible, fast and funny in a strange kind of way. Best friends with Pork Chop's son, Anchor. His nick name is only used when he is playing games because he won't answer you unless you call him that because he'll be 'In the zone'. Computer game addict. Loves his DS!

"Tell me about it." The girl with a southener accent said.

Name: Danielle 'Dani' 'Anchor' Riggs

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Personality: Annoyed easily, awkward at times, forgetful, affectionate, thinks 'outside the box'

Distinguishable features: Drags an anchor around (That's how she got her name), Wears a chain belt which she links to her anchor sometimes., has a tattoo running up her left arm, much more busty than Ren.

Car: Rohcna

Family: Deezel 'Pork Chop' Riggs and Mitchie Rain

Motto: Bombs away!

Notes: Obsessed with heavy things, canon balls, anchors, yatta, yatta, yatta. Hates Music but doesn't hold grudges for some reason. When running, she will always bump into someone if they are just standing there. Will leave her anchor in the place she bumped into someone.

"Guys..." The girl said.

Name: Renee 'Ren' Wylde

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Personality: Emo-ish, Silent, caring, scary.

Distinguishable features: wears a red and black striped sleeveless hoody, Pretty flat for a girl, Her shoes have a skull pattern on them, wears red contacts.

Car: Reaper

Family: Markie Wylde and Christine Tiker

Motto: May I help you?

Notes: Holds a grudge against Jiyuu...Nobody knows why... She's actually a very nice person but when someone sees her, they run.

"Why do we even bother coming here anyway?" The african american boy asked.

Name: Roland 'Ro' Maddox

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Personality: Like his dad...no seriously...Exactly like his dad's...

Distinguishable features: Has dreadlocks, has multiple earrings on one ear.

Car: Congorette

Family: Tork Maddox and Michelle Crino

Motto: Come on, even If I'm not leader, we're welded aren't we?

Notes: Not much to say. He found out that this generation, the teku are more Rough than the Metal Maniacs. .. He's not much of a fighter. He just fights with fists sometimes...Fine...Most of the time...

"Maybe because you are hoping something will happen to you like what happened to your parents." A man said, walking towards them.

Name: Arden James Tezla

Age: 38

Gender: Male

Personality: punkish, street smart, 2 steps ahead, sarcastic

Distinguishable features: Engagement ring.

Car: Nitrium 6.5 (Don't ask what happened to the rest of them =.=')

Family: Dr. Peter Tezla, mother unknown. Older brother Ashton James, deceased. Younger brother Antonio James, deceased.

Motto: Ptchyeah.

Notes: Is almost like, the total opposite of his father. Some people think he isn't even remotely related to Dr. Tezla. He doesn't really like his father since they repel each other. He has a college degree in computing.

"Hey AJ. Waddup my man." Loto said, slapping him on the back.

"Ow...You do know I still have the sores from that crash." AJ said, rubbing his back.

"Oh...right..." Loto murmured, "Of course..."

"You forgot didn't you." Joel said.

"No...Maybe...Sort of..." Loto said, looking down at his shoes.

"He forgot." Jake said.

"SHUT UP!" Loto shouted.

"Yeap. He forgot." Eiki muttered.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS STEREOTYPE ME AS A FORGETFUL IDIOT?!?!?!" Loto shouted.

"Well, That never crossed my mind so, thanks." Anchor said, smirking evilly.

"Alright guys...back to the main subject at hand..." AJ interrupted.

"Nani?" Jiyuu asked.

"Why don't we pick up from where our parents left off. I already got a new AcceleDrome...Which I definitely did not make." AJ said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just get to the point." Ark said.

"Totally. You're like, making me all tingly." SS said, jumping off the hood of his car.

"Well, in a nutshell, we are going to race in the realms." AJ said, "Well, you are anyway."

"AWESOME!" Ro exclaimed.

"So, when do we leave?" Jake asked.

"Right now. Just follow me." AJ said, getting into the car. They drove off towards some deserted area and drove straight into a cliff.

"Wow. This placed is tricked out!!" Anchor exclaimed.

"Tell me 'bout it dude." SS said.

"Alright, time for the explanation. You are going to race in the realms...Blah blah blah...You are going to get AcceleChargers...Blah blah blah... I bet you guys know the rest." AJ 'explained'

"Yeah ok. Now what?" Joel asked.

"We wait...' Eiki said.

"So, are there going to be drones and Silencerz like our parents told us?" Ro asked.

"Don't ask me. I haven't been in the realms before." AJ answered.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help..." Ark muttered.

"Well, now what?" Ark asked. Loto was just about to speak up until-

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Now that just ruined my plans..." Loto said.

"Just get in the car." Joel said, pushing Loto forward.

"Speak for yourself." Jake said, drinking his 25th cup of coffee.

_Red._

"Jeez. How many cups of coffee do you have?" Eiki asked. Jake just got in the car. Eiki kind of dragged Jiyuu by the shirt and pushed him into his car. He wasn't concentrating one bit since he was engulfed by the amazement of the internet.

"Nani, nani ah Eiki onee-chan!" He exclaimed.

"You...Drive...got it?" She asked him like he was some idiot.

"Me....no....idiot ne Onee-sama."

"Whatever. Just drive." She said, slamming the door on him.

_Yellow._

The drivers started racing off onto the tracks as fast as they could. They went through many turns and spirals and stuff.

_Green. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

They all jumped through the portals and they fell onto a track. AJ ran as fast as he could to the control room. He was panting like crazy when he got there.

"According...To...These...Symbols...I think this realm is called...the..." AJ panted.

"Spit it out already." Joel said.

"The garden realm...?" AJ said.

"What the F**k?" Ro asked.

"Tell that to my computer. It generates the data." AJ answered.

"Just make one yourself..." Jake said.

"Fine, the...um...grass realm...?" AJ asked.

"Good enough for me." Ark said, trying his best to concentrated on the track. There was a sharp turn, most of them made it except for Anchor and SS because of this giant tree root coming straight from the ground and it was practically useless to try and get past unless you were fast enough to go underneath it.

"I got this one." Anchor shouted, sticking her head out of the car. She took out her anchor and connected it to a long chain, swinging it outside the car. She threw it around a huge vine above her and climbed the chain. When She reached the top, she saw her car crash right there.

"Darn it! now how am I supposed to get back?!" Anchor exclaimed, snapping her fingers...or at least tried to. SS had stopped the car just before it crashed and he sighed.

"Lucky..." SS muttered.

"Guys, can you hear me? I can't get through to Anchor. There's another way to get past that...uh..thing." AJ said over the intercom.

"SS here. Anchor's car just cannoned into the...uh...thing and climbed up onto a branch thing." SS said over the intercom.

"Well, you have to get her down." AJ commanded. SS just nodded, getting out of the car and grabbing the anchor chain. He climbed it but his hands were too slippery so he couldn't get high enough.

"ANCHOR!" He shouted as loud as he could, "ANCHOR! YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"WHAT?!" She asked. It was then SS saw something. Something that would scare Anchor out of her skin. Anchor looked to her left and saw a giant spider! She screamed so loud that the other racers could hear it except for Eiki and Jiyuu of course who were listening to their music. She backed away slowly, hoping that she will be able to reach the chain but...

"ANCHOR!!!" SS shouted, running towards where Anchor was falling. Suddenly, a green and black car turned up and there was a giant metal mat coming out of the side and Anchor fell flat on it. SS knew those colours stood for something...The drones...Anchor groaned and blacked out due to the crash against the metal. SS grabbed Anchor's wrist but something made him let go. The metal wrapped around anchor's body and he just remembered that drones are bad and they will turn people into cyborgs. He took out a wrench and jumped onto the car, smashing the mat thing until the screws came loose.

"Just a little bit more...Half an hour left till the realm closes..." SS muttered. The drone gave up and let Anchor go. He picked her up and put her in the passenger seat of the car carefully, trying not to injure her any more.. He reversed and took the alternative route, and raced off.

Jake was driving calmly when he saw that Eiki was behind him. He drove faster and he tried to dodge all those falling branches. He couldn't lose to a girl. He just couldn't. He could tell that Jiyuu was also there. Eiki and Jiyuu's music was always synced when they were together.

"I am not going to lose...not again..." Jake muttered to himself. He sped up and he noticed that Eiki was going to pass him so he blocked her by shifting to his right but he was too caught up in beating Eiki that he didn't notice that Jiyuu had just passed him. At this point, he could see the end. He sped up and tailed Jiyuu. Jiyuu noticed this and went faster too. Jake looked back at Eiki and he crashed into a GIANT falling branch. Eiki quickly got out of her car and helped him up, putting him in the passenger seat. She raced off again and went through the portal. Too think he was so close. His mind was just falling apart with her around. Jiyuu had gotten the first AcceleCharger which seemed, in his mind, useless.

"AcceleCharger huh...Watashi think what do it." Jiyuu said.

"You can try it out later." Eiki told him. All the other racers came through the portal, most of their cars trashed. AJ came running down, panting like crazy.

"Are you guys alright?" AJ asked.

"Not really." SS answered.

"Alright. I'll race in the next realm instead. Maybe I could do what my father did and put in those...uh...DER things." AJ pondered.

"You mean EDR right?" Ark and Ro asked at the same time.

"SS, get Anchor to the infirmary. Jake, go there to." AJ said.

"I wonder why he can make people do stuff but I can't." Joel asked.

"Cause you're still young." Ro told him, ruffling his hair. They went off to get some rest...It was a long day. AJ was still on the computer, releasing his inner computer geek. His fingers flew over the keyboard with such grace not even Dr. Tezla could cope with. He has always believed that when you try, you can do anything. He sighed and stopped for a while. There was nothing he could find which would tell him how the drones came back.

"Impossible..." He muttered, short of breath for some reason, "Totally and utterly...Impossible..."

**Well, reviews would be nice but I just want people to laugh at AJ! HAHA! He's a geek but a really lazy geek. He didn't build the new AcceleDrome, he just asked his robots to do his dirty work. It's not that he's spoilt, he's just REALLY lazy. I would swear but I'm scared it might offend some people. REVIEW IN YOUR PAIRINGS! WHO SHOULD BE TOGETHER AND WHO SHOULD HATE WHO!**

**Nani- What?**

**Onee-Chan- Older sister**


End file.
